


Food Run

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Alcohol, Driving, Drunk Driving, Dying Time The Fall Zombie Apocalypse, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Language, F/F, FUCK, Femslash, Fluff, Food, Gone Wild Sisters, Hunger Games, Kink Meme, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Oh God Yes, On the Run, Pizza, RPF, Savage Ga$p, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Slice of Life, Taboo, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, What Have I Done, Wildout, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Please refer to my other works with the twins and Becca.I've not added most to collections..not sure what I'm doing. Please don't drink and drive!Thanks for reading❤❤
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash Crossovers and Fandom Fusions Challenge





	Food Run

Tess eyed me warily as we got in ma's dumb two seater midlife crisis car.

"What!?" I eyed her in return matching her expression.

She gave me a hard look with a little smirk as her finger's hit the passenger window and moonroof open at the same time.

My head fell leftwards in a partial shake, as my finger went and hit the driver's side window down. "Ahhh fuck! We smell of sex again, don't we."

"Duh. What the hell do you think I'm rolling down windows in the cold for!"

I gave a curt snort, "Thought it was her old sandwiches or some stale ass smell again."

"What?" Tess looked baffled. "Our sex scent surely smells better. Shit. We should just clambake this bitch."

I shit her a knowing wink right as she was pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She passed me one and as i grinned as we both rolled back up the windows.  
"Our sex scent smells better."

"Yeah it does. Do you think she'll notice?" I quiz my twin.

She releases a puff of smoke. "Hell no! Who cares?! She won't mention it anyway! Like all those pot times.."

"Or how we're drunk right now..in her car."

"Exactly."

"Yeah!" I pound on the steering wheel, as Tess ignores me in attempts to find a decent station of music. Taking incentive i peel out the damn sportscar in reverse.

Tess kills a bottle and rolls the window down, ready to break glass.

"Wait until we get a block down at least! For Christ's sake!" I chastise her lightly. Bad idea. 

"I'll wipe more of our fucking sex smell all over this car!" She threatens and i don't doubt she's serious.

My foot clamps down on the gas pedal, giving the sardine can fuel as if the further away, the safer we are. Tess kills the end of the vodka bottle, and Absolute flies off her fingertips into the street in a glass vs pavement rodeo. I'd glad the company made sturdy glass as it doesn't shatter...my sister is shooting me a coy look.

Fuck i shouldn't even be driving but our mother never cooks. I'll burn down a kitchen and Tess will explode the goddamn thing so what are we to do?  
It's as if dear mater is awaiting our deaths or arrests. No holds barred.

My eyes survey Tess wondering if she's illegal weapons on her.

"What!!" She challenges me, a blade slinging out.

"I gotta fucken puke!" I pull over in some rich area and let my guts spew. I didn't realize until i was driving... Tess hand is gripping back my hair as i puke.

"Want me to drive?" 

"Yeah."" Fuck this, I'm too drunk to give a shit. "You gonna be my cellie?"

"Fuck yeah. You know it." We car dance swapping seats in that two seater piece of shit.

My older 3 mins 27 sec sister gets behind the wheel, cocky smirk and i feel ready to hurl again. Lurching as her foot hits the gas I'm ready to throw up bile.

Tess wears that intent almost angry expression that's all too familiar from our cousins and i stick my head out the window for air.

"You good, Lor?" She yells Like a smack in the face.

"Yeah.." I grumble trying to disguise my nausea with hardness.

Somehow she sees through it, or i don't even fucking know.

"I might have to make you cum again if the order takes more than ten minutes."

"Not in that fucken bano!"

"No baby, I never do you dirty...i meant in this fucking car." Tess beams like a wolf.

"Nuh uh. Stop." Fuck, maybe i should have called up Bec for her...fuck that i can handle my own goddamn sister. I hate myself for the thought, fuck i still need to get her off. And not in a jail cell as tempting as the image might be.

She's staring at me me while behind the wheel, voice trembling as if I'm making her cum. I gasp eyes wide, finger aimed at the road. She shrugs, downs an airplane shot and tosses the empty out behind her. Fuck.

I'll need to ensure she's fucked and fed... Not that that's a bad thing. If we avoid cops good. Fuck, thanks spellchecker I'm too drunk to write this

She's spying me type on tje stupid phone so i pocket it. We don't need distraction; just nutrition. I'm unsure i...can swipe charges from her if pinched by pigs. She's not done a stint and could care less now. I'm scouring the middle consol and fondling her for weapons.

"Oooh baby, yeah." She's taunting me, she doesn't fucken care; as if at least three hots and a cot is better than we came from. Fuck this shit, I'm too w a ted for thid shit idgaf been looking forward to seeing renovations in county...

I glare at her noticing she did her make-up.

"Bitch!""

What the fuck am i suppose look bad for a mugshot? Yeah, i took precautions but i need that eyeliner.

She reach into her coat pocket tossing a pouch make up at me.

"Thanks! Bitch!"

Her granite grey eyes glance up towards the moonroof. Fuck i need not distract her. I whip out the black eyeliner, visor down light on.

"Sorry, Lor. I didn't think we were hitting the hood or catching a case."

"We're not-" I shush her, concentrating on lining my eyes in Kohl.

Fuck! She's watching me licking her lips. Hope she don't crash this piece of shit before food cuz I'm FUCKING Hungry and i get mean when I'm hungry. Idgaf if we're hitting the legit taqueria or eating fucking spiced jail beef patties, my stomachs growling.

"Lori, stop. Just- stop. Even if i got off, I'm just as starved as you."

I fucking hate being back here...I'd be getting a county tour somewhere.

My eyeliner finished, my hand flew to her tight jeans clad thigh. "TesS NO-"

"NO What!? You know it's true, you've been stuck in this shithole!"

I know, i know...it's not as this is some one horse shithole, it's suburban metro sprawl yet if comes down to it...

Tess glances at me peculiarly, already having lived in one horse shitholes and or places. She's used to routine, prime candidate for inmate but i don't want that for her. No fucking doubt we can hold our own, she just deserves better... Fuck. The look on her face, she doesn't care. Hunger does weird shit to people and i just want her fed. Feed my fucking sister! Is that too much to ask?? Apparently! I'm angered and sinking into depression at the same.

"I know, baby..."

If we don't eat i don't trust us not to kill the recycled CIA subject fucker who dares live in our house and eat like a fucking hog. Leave it to dear mater to make sure the fucking idiot eats more than thrice a day while we starve! 

What shit cards we got dealt. At least we're together, yet I've my extreme doubts if we were to get arrested. Those fools would either stuff me or us both into the notorious county asylum and i can't risk that. Nor will i risk being split from my twin, those fucken head shrinks get off on this shit. Go google twin reactions etc to find their ugly research.

Tess bites her lip zoned on the road, sending me a worried look, "You alright, Lor?"

"No." I explain.

She's exhaling a puff to the sky before flicking her smoke out the roof.  
I know She's likely a gun in her leather jacket for self defense..

If our dammed mother wasn't home I'd of fumbled a noodles for us. Of course the bitch is home. My teeth grind at the thought. How dare dear mater sacrifice her only two daughter's since she's an unfit bitch!

"Don't think about her, baby. She's irrelevant." Tess sweet talks me despite we're using the bitch's lll gotten coupe.

"I hate this fucken car!" 

Tess swerves to miss a pothole and I sense her regret and mood growing as cloudy as a thunderstorm.  
She swerves the whip, pulling out the leather smothered grip, teeth gritted. Gun on her lap, yeah we're headed to our grave...

There's nothing i can say. Two halves of a whole; trauma bonded. If shit hits the fan I'm ready. Fuck it.

Before you ask and get a buck fifty- why didn't either us hire some ass from uber eats etc to deliver. Well the next fuck up, Tess is liable to snap someones neck.

I can just picture Tess stuffing expired left over MREs pb & J in her mouth~ and she hates that! As our our stomachs gnaw like rats in a lethal catfight and you can bet your candy ass felines will win.

To top off the icing on the cake- it's frosted with hurt;grey eyes glimmer as i glance at my sister. That 'straight and narrow' didn't pay off and i intuit the liqour stirring rage deep inside her. Fuck.

Tess grows more pissed off the more pissed, emotional contagion.

I ran the palm of my hand along my sister's arm and she let out a sigh worthy of a workhorse- a drafthorse. At least she's there and I'm here...this shit is too personal to write.

Tess ran off the road, as i screamed and she glared at me, righting the vehicle. "I got this. Put that-"  
She fixed her phone to the speakers putting on what she wanted.

Well...at least tacos would be worth it. Better than any crap i could cook on that gas smelling stove. I spat out the window feral and turned to grin at my sister devilishly as i wiped spittlle from my chin.

She gave a curt nod, corner of her mouthed curled in a sick grin, 9mm out flaunting it through the roof.

"Road!!!" Not wanting to distract i grimaced, flailing at the double yellow lines, that of which she'd never color in.

My eyes met my sister's as we roared in laughter. Fuck it. I unbuckled that seatbeat and stuck my torso out the moonroof, the wind whipping at my hair as i howled. Tess would have to watch the road, i could feel her hand clamped on my the thigh of my jeans give a squeeze. She was to busy yelling out her window, too.

My twin whooped at the top of her lungs managing to keep the car in the lines as we careened off into the night.

"CLASSIC BITCHES!!!!" She shrills out the window as Nine Inch Nails Terrible Lie blasts out the speakers.

I hoot laughing out the moonroof in wonder how we've been lucky enough not to get pulled over.

White privilege? We both bullshit real good if need be. Tess could likely better than me with that military card.

Ma should never of bought this car. It's cursed. I'm running off adrenaline as wind slaps my face and couldn't care less.

A hand digs in my thigh, and i snarl down as Tess pulls me back in the wretched vehicle.

"What?"

"Stay in. Popo." Her grey eyes narrow at a cop suv and my mouth forms an O shape. Then twists into a despised warp.

"You're so strange..." I mutter, wondering why she decides to care now.


End file.
